And Your Name Is?
by L's-Willing-Slave
Summary: Light and L are alone in headquarters, chained together. Light has his Kira memories, and spikes L's tea with an aphrodisiac. What chance does L have against the sexy Kira? PWP, M/M. M for a reason, so beware.


**A.N:** _I really should be working on my other story, 'A Small Miscalculation' (I do have half the second chapter written, so it's not too bad), but my muse forced me to write this. It wouldn't leave my head... I've never written a lemon before, so it's kinda like a WTF moment for me, but... yeah. Kinda embarrassed this was sitting in my brain...  
_

**Warnings**: _M/M lovin' time. Slight dub-con. Drug use. Some D&S. PWP. Lemon._

**Summary**:_ Light spikes L's tea with an aphrodisiac to get his name, during the time they're chained together. Task force headquarters is empty at the time._

* * *

Light watched as L finished off his tea, barely fighting back his smirk. Already the detective's features were flushed, pupils as big as saucers.

"Hey, L?"

"Y-yes, Light-kun?"

Oh, this was good. His voice was actually _shaking_. Light could hardly contain his excitement. "Are you alright? You're looking a bit... hot."

L took a shaky breath. "I... I'm fine, Light-kun. I just feel strange."

"Really? I'm no doctor, but..." Light got up, approaching the crouching L. He placed his forehead against L's, thriving in the shiver he got. "...you seem to have a fever."

In a movement too fast to see, L had gripped Light's hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. Light returned it, running a tongue over soft pink lips. L really did taste sweet...

They pulled apart, gasping for breath. "What did Light-kun do to me?" asked L, voice breathy.

Light leaned down, whispering into L's ear so the cameras couldn't catch it, "Just a simple aphrodisiac in your tea." Straightening up, he pushed L out of the way and went over the computer, turning off the monitors in L's room, along with any and all bugs.

"What are you doing? Stop it."

Light ignored L, grabbing him by his wrist and forcing the ravenette after him.

The moment they entered the bedroom, Light was pressing kisses up and down L's neck, holding the detective in a tight embrace.

* * *

L couldn't control his body. His mind was gone. All he could think was, _I need more_.

He could feel a hot mouth on his neck, sucking harshly, every nerve ending in his body spiking and tingling. He was calling something out... Light's name? Yes. And what a lovely name it was. He pressed himself against that warm body, gasping for breath. "Please..." Was that cracking, aroused voice _his_?

A _click _filled the air, and he vaguely noted the handcuffs were falling off. That wasn't good. Surely he should be doing something about it.

A kiss, this time placed on his mouth, haulted all thoughts.

Shirt, pants, and underwear fell away under Light's slender hands. L wanted to suck on those long fingers...

He couldn't keep back a sharp exclamation as he was shoved, back hitting soft bedding. His hands were yanked harshly above his head. He gained just enough clarity to take in the danger of the situation. He was lying naked and aroused on his bed, with the man he knew to be Kira on top of him. Not only that, but his hands were being chained to the headboard. The give there should have been was lacking, as it was wrapped around quite a few times in order to shorten it.

L struggled against it, panting. "Light-kun... release me." His voice came out weak and without true force. The laughter caused him to try and shrink into the bedding. "The chance Light-kun's Kira has now raised..." Percents? He grimaced, trying to calculate. Deciding it wasn't going to work, he made up a number. "...45 percent."

The boy didn't seem to take his usual offense against such a statement. L cried out as a finger trailed down his length.

"So, L. What's your name?"

L couldn't bite back a moan as a hand pumped his cock. "Light..."

"No, that's my name," Light replied, and L cracked his eyes open to see the expected smirk. And then regretted his actions when Light started to undress. Because then he couldn't look away.

Light truly had a gorgeous body. Long, lean muscles. A strong, smooth stomach. Sharp cheekbones and glowing honey eyes. L tried to reach for them, handcuffs stopping him short. He found himself groaning in frustration. "Touch me!"

"Oh, I will. By the way... what's your name?"

L hit his head back against the pillow. "Light!"

Light 'tsked'. "You're not very polite." And then hot, warm suction was around L's cock, and thought fled him. He arched into that lovely heat, groaning desperately. Fingers clenched into his palms, as he craved something to bury his hands in. Light's name was like a mantra from his mouth.

Something somewhat-cold touched his entrance, but even that felt pleasurable in his drug-induced daze. As it wiggled in, he could only press into it. Two were now inside, and he cried out in pleasure as they scissored inside of him. "Light, Light, please, Light..."

The fingers were removed, and L suddenly felt terribly empty. "No, Light! I need you. Please, fill me, Light. Please!"

He looked up a the bedazzling brunette. He ran something gel-like up and down his long, thick cock, gazing at L with nothing but lust in his eyes. "Oh, I'll be filling you alright. Spread your legs like a good boy."

L quickly did as told. Light climbed over him, and L found his legs pulled up so the bends of his knees were on Light's shoulders, baring him to the teen. As Light pressed in, L felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was too far gone to distinguish pain or pleasure, only aware of thick, lovely _sensation_. The hot slide of Light's skin against his. The _grip _as Light sunk into L, as L felt that lovely cock forcing room inside L's tight body.

"Tell me your name." It was a whisper in L's ear.

_Why not? _But something kept him from doing so. Light pulled out, and L felt sobs starting to choke him. "No... Light, I _need _you..."

"Tell me your name, and I'll give you everything. Hot, fast, hard. My cock will be yours."

L gasped, body trembling madly. "L... L Lawliet. Light, that's my name. Can I have you now? L Lawliet, Light! I told you!"

L cried out as he was entered with one harsh thrust, wrapping his legs around Light's waist to pull himself closer. But it wasn't nearly enough. "Let me touch... Light, I want to touch you..."

The teenager merely laughed into L's ear. "Shush. Be a good boy and keep quiet."

L whimpered, pressing desperately into Light, nails breaking through the skin on his palms. He buried his face in that beautiful neck, breathing deeply. _Light scent_. It was so good. Light was such a lovely creature...

The world flashed white at a change of position, the already-unbearable pleasure feeling murderous as it rampaged through L's body. He couldn't keep from screaming as that spot was hit yet again, and again, and again, heels digging into Light's back to hold him inside. A hand wrapped around his cock, barely pumping it once before L's world went spiraling out of control. His whole body spasmed as he came and came and came, as if it would never end, thick, sugary pleasure oozing through his veins. He moaned at the sensation of something filling him, Light's soft groan of his name- "_L Lawliet_"- filling the air.

L passed out with Light pressing a languid kiss to his lips.

* * *

Light pulled on his clothes, after having finished wiping them both down. He gazed at the detective. He looked completely and utterly debauched, covered in love marks. Now that he had L's name, everything would be a lot easier.

But maybe killing him wasn't necessary. No, L would definitely be better to keep alive.

After all, the god of the new world would need a pet, wouldn't he?

* * *

**A.N**: _...reviews? And feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes, be it spelling or something anatomical. _


End file.
